Anglican Alliance
The Anglican Alliance Chapter formed from among the Adepts of the many Episcopal churches scattered across the world. The AA serves the Anglican Communion as the hidden force behind their unity (or disunity, in some cases). The Alliance is known for its deep roots in western Christianity, especially its dedication to the Catholic tradition which they find mysterious and fascinating. But the Alliance also has strong ties to both Liberals and Conservatives, a fact which often leaves it crippled with severe infighting. Status: Diminished. Facts: -The Alliance was born centuries ago, and modern members credit the first missionaries to the British Isles as being the true founders of their Chapter. -The AA accepts anyone who is a member or associate of the various churches and ecclesiastical groups under the umbrella that is the Anglican Church. Members of the Chapter are free to join other Chapters as well, however the Alliance does expect its own members to keep the Chapter's interests at heart. -The Alliance has always struggled to hold within itself conflicting theological and political viewpoints. The Chapter gained independance from Rome only by uniting both the High Church Adepts (those who favored a strict adherence to traditional Catholic practices) and the more Liberal Protestant groups. Today it's even worse, the Chapter is now divided along both national as well as ecclesiastical lines, with many of its members residing in Africa and Asia, lands and cultures far removed from the chapter's home of Britain. -The Chapter manages to take in new members from both more Conservative churches or Chapters who come looking for a more reasonable faith. Likewise, they also take in members from disorganized religious bodies who wish to practice a slightly more centralized and organized faith. -Because the AA looks to the United Kingdom as their homeland, they are strong proponents of Celtic Christianity. Celtic symbols, myths and traditions predominate among the Chapter. -The Book of Common Prayer is the guiding piece of lierature for the Chapter, outside of the Bible itself. Subdivisions: The Anglican Alliance is really a series of Chapters united together by a shared religious tradition and loose adherence to the Bishop of Canterbury. These subdivisions can range from ultra-Conservative, High-Church elders to far-left Liberals who push for rapid changes to practice and dogma. The Chapter dances daily as these rival groups constantly war with each other for control of the larger Alliance. -New England = The New England faction originated in America during the Revolutionary War and they posses close ties to the Sons of Liberty Chapter. The New England faction is synonymous with the Episcopal Church and adhere to a strong Liberal tradition. They have recently embraced many practices, such as the ordination of women and same-sex marriage, which has angered the Chapter at large. -Fellowship of Benedict = This is the Australian branch of the Chapter and they are known for two things: a balanced acceptance of stricter Catholicism and a desperate desire not to get pulled into the political wars of the rest of the Chapter. -Canterbury = This is the faction that directly serves the Bishop of Canterbury, the closest thing the Anglican Church has to a 'pope' or central religious figure. Historically, Canterbury has switched back and forth between Conservative and Liberal in order to change with the times and keep the Chapter together. As of late, however, they have a definitive Liberal slant owing to England's current political climate. Strong ties to the Knights of the Round Chapter and the Order of Kings. -Wakanga = This is the faction that covers most of Africa, which currently holds a majority chunk of the Anglican Church. They are known for possessing a strict adherence to traditional teachings and practices Wakanga has openly declared war (figuratively speaking) on the New England faction for its introduction of progressive teachings. Wakanga has recently also come under criticism for their practice of polygamy and nativist styles of warfare (both are common practices to Africa). Strong ties to the Order of Zulu. -Separatists = These are strict, neo-Catholic members of the Chapter who are reacting against the more Liberal elements. They are especially active in America and are actively pushing for a separation between the Liberals and Conservatives. ACNA (Anglican Church of North America) which is a breakaway church from the Episcopals is a perfect example of the Separatists. -Neo-Orthodox = These members of the Chapter want desperately to get past the obsession with politics and return to a state of balance between Catholic orthodoxy and innovation. Neo-Orthodox want the perks of modern life but also want the discipline and mystique of the Catholic tradition which stretches back over two thousand years. Via Media: The Anglican Alliance has only been able to hold itself together thanks to its central teaching of Via Media, or the 'Middle Path.' Catholic, but not too Catholic. Liberal, but not too Liberal. Evangelical, but not too Evangelical. The Anglican Alliance has been able to use its teachings of balance and harmonization to hold within itself some pretty diverse people. Unfortunately, there's a few problems with trying to be Moderate. For starters, you're taking fire from both sides. Chapters that are strictly Conservative or Liberal often mistake the Alliance for their political opposites. The Alliance also has a hard time teaching its members how to keep said balance, which is really were so much of the internal strife comes from. Still, the Via Media is a great teaching in and of itself and it actually draws many people to the Chapter who might otherwise have stayed in Deism or Theism as an undecided believer. References: -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anglicanism Category:Church Category:Anglican Alliance Category:Chapter